Mengganggu Sehun hyung
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Jongin itu anak manis masih kelas 2 JHS. Bagaimana hidupnya yang bertetangga dengan Oh Sehun seorang dokter muda berbakat. Kakaknya Wu Yifan aka Kris yang jarang pulang membuat Jongin sering menginap ke apatermen Sehun. Jongin akan bermain! Mengganggu Sehun hyungnya, hehe for HunKai in Luv
1. 1: Menunggu dan Mengganti Pakaian

_**Mengganggu Sehun Hyung!**_

* * *

©BocahLanang

MainPair: HunKai

For **HunKai in Luv event**

* * *

Other cast:

Kris (Jongin's gege)

Tao (Jongin's friend)

Chanyeol (Sehun's friend)

...

* * *

 **#1: Menunggu dan Mengganti Pakaian**

* * *

Seperti yang kalian ketahui.

Anak tan yang satu itu sedang duduk seenak pantat sexynya di pintu luar apatermen mewah. Menunggu hyungnya yang satu itu pulang.

Mungkin sudah berjam-jam. Mengingat pakaiannya adalah seragam kelas dua JHS, sedangkan kini sudah pukul 8 malam, jangan lupakan matanya yang sendu itu menutup. Terlelap dalam lipatan kedua tangannya.

 **Puk!**

"Hei, Jongin, bangun" suara berat khas dari sosok lelaki berkulit pucat yang kini menepuk pelan bahu mungil Jongin yang duduk terlelap dibawahnya.

"Eung.. eh.. Sehun hyung?" Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya imut. Kedua tangannya mengucek matanya seperti kucing. Manis sekali ya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menekan password apatermennya untuk membuka pintu.

"Tentusaja menunggu hyung!" Jongin berdiri tegak dan terlihatlah jika anak tan itu hanya setinggi telinga Sehun.

"Ini tempat tinggalku. Kenapa kau menungguku segala?" Sehun menatap malas pada anak manis yang ingin sekali ia terkam itu.

"Tentusaja ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalku juga kelak setelah kita menikah" Jongin berujar sangat polos. Bahkan mengekor pada Sehun yang memasuki apatermen. Setelah itu bunyi pintu terkunci terdengar setelah Jongin berhasil melepas kedua sepatunya asal sehingga berantakan di samping loker sepatu.

"Jongin, masukkan sepatumu di loker yang rapih" Sehun berujar memerintah, tetapi kedua tangannya dengan sabar memunguti sepatu Jongin dan meletakkannya di loker bersampingan dengan sepatunya. Tidak tega menyuruh Jongin heh?

"Hehe, Sehun hyung yang terbaik!" kedua tungkai kaki jenjang Jongin yang masih dibalut seragam itu berjalan dengan riang menuju sofa depan televisi. Menyalakan benda itu dan mencari acara yang menghibur.

"Ganti bajumu, Jongin. Ini sudah malam" suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam kamar utama apatermen ini. Di apatermen ini terdapat dua kamar, yang satu kamar utama, dan yang satunya lagi kamar tamu. Kamar tamu ukurannya minimalis, dan berisi barang-barang sahabat Sehun yang bertelinga lebar-Park Chanyeol.

"Tentu, hyung~" Jongin melompat dari sofa dan berlari-lari kecil masuk kedalam kamar utama. Kamar Sehun.

Blam!

Sehun yang sudah selesai memakai piyama menatap aneh pada anak belia yang menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hehe, biar kita lebih leluasa, Sehun hyung" Jongin tertawa canggung. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Okelah, dandanan Jongin memang badboy, dengan kerah kemeja yang tanpa dasi, dua kancing terbuka, kemeja putih ketat dikeluarkan dan sabuk yang panjang menjuntai hampir sampai lutut. Ditambah rantai-rantai di celananya. (rantainya kayak Kai pas dance playboy).

Tapi wajahnya tidak ada sangar-sangarnya sama sekali. Lihatlah pipinya yang berisi, hidung mungil, dan bibir penuhnya. Oh iya, dua kelopak matanya terlihat sendu menggoda. Memikirkan itu saja celana Sehun sudah mulai menyempit!

Sial sekali hari ini ia harus pulang telat dari kerjanya di rumah sakit. Membiarkan Jongin menunggu adalah sesuatu yang salah! Lihatlah kini anak manis itu berubah sexy karena seragam lengan pendeknya yang kusut, rambut pinknya dengan poni acak-acakan dan kulitnya yang semakin brown seperti coklat yang pastinya meleleh manis jika dikecap.

"Leluasa kepalamu!" Sehun merengut. Ia mengambil satu setel piyama berwarna pink cerah diantara warna-warni cerah manis lainnya.

Hei, tentusaja itu bukan milik Sehun. Piyama Sehun adalah tumpukan sebelahnya, yang didominasi warna gelap seperti silver, hitam. Merah maroon, hijau tua, biru tua, abu-abu, hitam, dan putih.

"Hehe" Jongin hanya tertawa dan berlari riang mendekati Sehun yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang king size satu satunya yang ada di kamar itu.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" Sehun bertanya sembari membantu Jongin terlentang di kasurnya. Ya, di kasurnya. Bukan kasur Jongin. Ini kamarnya. Ini apatermennya, bukan apatermen Jongin.

"Ya, hari ini aku berkelahi dengan Tao. Sepertinya perutku masih nyeri sampai sekarang. Dia dan aku bolos bersama lalu bermain di game center seharian" Jongin menceritakan kebiasaan rutinnya bersama musuh bebuyutan sekaligus teman bolosnya itu. Entahlah, disekolah keduanya sama sekali tidak akur. Tapi ketika keluar sekolah, Tao adalah namja yang sangat lembut dan selalu melindungi Jongin.

Jemari Jongin sudah selesai melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"Biar aku ambil salep pereda nyeri" Sehun hendak beranjak tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jongin.

"Tidak perlu hyung" Jongin tersenyum. Oh iya, Sehun lupa kalau Jongin itu anak kuat yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat dia tertabrak mobil Chanyeol kala itu. Sungguh anak aneh.

"Anak ceroboh" Sehun mengatai anak yang terbaring di kasurnya itu. Perlahan ditanggalkan kemeja Jongin hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh ramping indah berkulit tan sexy yang kini topless berbaring tak berdaya(?)

"Hehe" lagi-lagi hanya cengiran manis yang dilontarkan anak tan itu. Benar-benar deh. Waktu itu Jongin berlari kencang menghampiri Sehun yang keluar dari mobilnya di bassement. Tapi mata sayu menggoda itu terlalu fokus pada sosok yang dituju sehingga tidak melihat mobil Chanyeol yang sedang mundur hendak mengganti letak parkir mobilnya. Alhasil anak tan manis itu tertabrak body belakang mobil sport Chanyeol. Sungguh deh.. absurd.

"Tubuhmu dingin, kenapa menungguku diluar? Kau kan tahu password apatermenku" Sehun menyentuh dada bidang Jongin. Lembut.

"Sebagai calon istri yang baik, aku ingin menyambut Sehun hyu-a-ah~" kalimat manis Jongin tergantikan oleh desahan yang lebih manis kala jemari panjang Sehun memelintir nipple merah muda kanannya.

"Calon istri apanya? Dasar bocah.." Sehun menyudahi aksi tangannya sebelum ia kelepasan.

"Tentusaja suatu saat Jongin akan menjadi istri Sehun hyung" Jongin kemudian melepaskan celananya dengan perlahan. Seolah menggoda namja pucat yang bahkan menatap fokus pada pinggulnya yang mulai terlihat.

"Kau cuma anak-anak. Tidak tahu apa itu suami istri" Sehun menyentak paksa celana seragam yang terasa lama sekali tidak lepas-lepas. Benar-benar membuat tidak sabar. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat celana dalam bergambar pororo krong yang dibelikannya tahun lalu dipakai pas sekali di tubuh tan sexy yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Tentusaja aku tahu! Aku sebagai istri akan menyambut suami pulang, memasak, mencuci pakaian, merawat rumah, dan membesarkan anak" Jongin berujar polos sembari menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

 **Glup!**

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika tubuh indah itu sudah benar-benar polos terbaring di ranjangnya.

Seperti hidangan mewah berbalut emas yang mengkilap mahal diterpa cahaya terang lampu kamarnya. Lekukannya sangat langsing. Mungkin karena masih anak-anak. Tapi bolehkah Sehun egois ingin mempertahankan tubuh itu tetap langsing berlekuk mulus?

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kebutuhan jasmani suami-istri" Sehun mengusap usap paha mulus Jongin yang ramping seperti yeoja (beneran deh.. pas di airport.. Jongin kakinya mulus berisi kayak cewek, apalagi betisnya, wuuw! Sexy!)

"Olah raga?" Jongin menebak asal. Karena kebutuhan jasmani disangkut pautkan oleh kesehatan tubuh yang berarti harus rajin berolah raga. Sungguh Jongin tidak suka berolah raga. Ia lebih suka bergelung di kasur atau memakan ayam goreng sebanyak-banyaknya. Toh tubuhnya tetap indah.

"Membuat baby" Sehun tahu kalau Jongin salah paham. Tapi biarlah. Namanya juga anak-anak. Masih kelas 1 JHS pula. Jongin masih 12 tahun.

"Jongin kan laki-laki.. S-Sehun hyung ingin anak? Hiks-hiks.. berarti Sehun hyung tidak akan menikah dengan Jongin karena Jongin tidak bisa mengandung seperti eomma? S-Sehun hyung akan menikah dengan yeoja cantik di luar sana? Hiks-hiks.." kedua mata bulat Jongin langsung berkaca-kaca seperti puppy. Ugh! Manisnya.. Sehun jadi ingin segera menggagahinya!

 **Chu~**

"Menurutmu?" Sehun mulai mendekat dan mengecup batang mungil lemas di selangkangan Jongin. Membuat isak tangis itu terhenti. Pervert sekali. Pedo pula.

Tapi perilakunya tadi membuat Jongin merengut kesal.

"Tidak boleh. Sehun hyung hanya akan menikah dengan Jongin!" dengan mata sembab, Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya, dan langsung duduk berhadapan. Menatap kesal dan terlihat serakah untuk memiliki Sehun.

Shun sih mau-mau saja dimiliki namja manis seperti Jongin.

Di pangkuan Sehun. Memeluk tubuh lelaki berumur matang, berkulit pucat, berbalut piyama berwarna dark blue, yang masih duduk tegak tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak sexy sama sekali Jongin" Sehun berujar munafik. Jantungnya bahkan terpacu cepat ketika anak manis tan berlekuk indah itu duduk dipangkuannya. Aroma tubuh Jongin bahkan membuatnya hampir dimabuk nafsu.

"Apa aku harus berdada besar? Sebesar melonnya tante Hyorin?" Jongin memegangi dada datarnya. Menatap menuntut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Manis sekali ya.

"Tidak juga" Sehun menjawab datar. Menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk ditengah-tengah kasur kingsizenya. Membuat tubuh Jongin ikut di pangkuannya memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa? Sebesar semangka?" astaga.. polos sekali ya anak tan sexy di pangkuannya ini.

"Aku straight Jongin" Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin. Membuat anak itu akan menangis lagi. Sehun benar-benar terhibur dengan wajah cute menahan tangis itu.

"Ta-tapi harusnya Sehun hyung cinta Jongin.. hiks!" tuh kan, nangis lagi. Sehun malah tersenyum puas.

"Kata siapa?" Sehun bertanya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menyerka lelehan air mata yang ada di pipi tembam Jongin.

"Kata Tao. Kalau ada seseorang memakan penis orang bahkan sampai meminum spermanya, artinya orang itu cinta" Jongin berujar polos.

"Apa lagi yang anak panda itu katakan padamu!" Sehun ketar-ketir bertanya menuntut.

"Katanya Tao tidak suka melihat bekas gigitan Sehun hyung di leherku" Jongin berkata lebih polos. Memiringkan kepalanya imut. Membuat poninya mengikuti tubuhnya. Manis. Sepertinya sudah siap untuk digagahi.

"Huh? Kau memberitahu kalau aku sering memakan-ehm- memblowjob penismu?" Sehun membenarkan kata-katanya tadi. Memakan? Yang benar saja! Istilah-istilah dalam kamus Jongin masih terlalu polos. Sehun sampai ikut-ikutan memakai istilah 'memakan' padahal kan harusnya 'memblowjob'.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan arti dari memakan dan meminum sperma saja" Jongin merapihkan poni hitam Sehun agar kembali menutupi dahi namja tampan itu.

"Oooh.." Sehun diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai. Untung saja perilakunya mencabuli anak dibawah umur ini tidak tersebar. Ia memang sering memakan-ugh! Astaga.. maksudnya 'memblowjob' penis Jongin dan meminum sperma manisnya.

"Sehun hyung mau jadi suami Jongin?" ternyata anak yang telanjang itu tidak melupakan topik awal pembicaraan mereka.

"Tergantung. Kau harus membuat tubuhmu berlekuk halus layaknya yeoja hingga dewasa kelak" Sehun bersmirk ria. Akhirnya keegoisannya untuk mempertahankan lekuk tubuh halus Jongin bisa terealisasi(?)

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi namja paling sexy! Yeey, aku akan menjadi istri sexy Sehun hyung!" Jongin dengan senang memeluk pundak lebar Sehun dan berlonjak-lonjak di pangkuan namja pucat itu.

"Ukh.. pelan-pelan Jong.." Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati tubuh Jongin yang terlonjak-lonjak sehingga penis keduanya saling bergesekan. Tentusaja hanya yang berfikiran mesum yang akan terangsang.

Derita Oh Sehun yang terangsang oleh bocah.

'Mungkin aku menjadi seorang straight yang pedo pada anak laki-laki' Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Memegangi kedua sisi pinggul indah Jongin. Menuntun pinggul itu untuk menggesek penisnya lebih teratur.

'Ani. Aku hanya pedo pada anak ini! Aku benar-benar gila!' Sehun mengalami konflik batin. Ia tidak pernah terangsang pada blue film yang menampilkan adegan ranjang pedo atau teens. Tapi hanya dengan melihat anak tan ini berpakaian minim saja, ia langsung bangun!

FUCK! Bocah tan tengil ini siapa sebenarnya? Bisa-bisanya membuat orientasinya jadi begini!

* * *

 **Mengganggu Sehun hyung**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai all!**

 **BocahLanang** comeback with this FF!

Pedo Sehun doctor! Jongin kids JHS!

Jongin itu gak satu apatermen sama Sehun. Apatermen Jongin itu sebelahan sama apatermennya Sehun. Jadi Jongin sering nginep. Bahkan piyama berwarna cerah kayak cewek dan boxer pororo krong itu semua Sehun beli khusus buat Jongin.

Buat.. muasin pikiran mesum liarnya terhadap tubuh sexy Jongin, hehe.

Intinya, Jongin itu anak yang suka jahilin Sehun. Bikin Sehun jadi orang pedo yang only pedo ke Jongin. Gak bisa pedo ke anak laen. Bikin hidup Sehun susah tapi sekaligus seneng disaat yang bersamaan. Pokoknya akhirnya nanti Sehun bakal addict sama Jongin.

Hoho.. ringkasan ceritanya malah aku kasih tau nih.. (harusnya rahasia)

Oke! Review ya all!

Salam HunKai!


	2. 2:Makan dan Menghangatkan

_**Mengganggu Sehun Hyung!**_

* * *

©BocahLanang

MainPair: HunKai

For **HunKai in Luv event**

Other cast:

Kris (Jongin's gege)

Tao (Jongin's friend)

Chanyeol (Sehun's friend)

...

(Ehem! Mian sebelumnya, ini FF seratus persen imajinatif oke. Dokter itu katanya gak boleh belok. Harus STRAIGHT! Jadi FF ini jelas ngawur. Isinya aja ngawur, haha. Dibawa santai aja, FF BocahLanang kebanyakan nyeleneh, gaje, dan.. mesum. Banyak FF author di FFn yang bikin pairing BoysLove dengan profesi tokoh sebagai dokter, jadi gapapa kan kalo FF ini dan FF dengan tema dokter itu menyalahi peraturan dokter yang gak boleh belok. Oke, Sekian informasinya! Berkarya dengan imajinasi kalian, jangan buat peraturan dunia menjadi pembatas berkarya! HunKai semangat! Hhe)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#2:Makan dan Menghangatkan**

* * *

...

"Angh~ ah-ah-hyungh~ anh.." suara desahan indah mengalun dari bibir sensual Jongin. Tubuhnya berkeringat basah dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Kau benar-benar indah Jongin.." Sehun mendesis di bawah sana.

Posisi Jongin terlentang di kasur Sehun dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang dibuka dan diremas-remas penuh nafsu oleh dua tangan putih kekar Sehun.

"Hyungh~ aah~" tubuh Jongin mengikuti irama Sehun. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya berlawanan gerakan Sehun.

 **CROOTT!**

 **Glup!**

Penis Jongin akhirnya memuntahkan cumnya. Bahkan kedua mata Sehun melengkungkan eyesmilenya kala lidahnya mengacap manis cairan putih yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

Ditelan dengan lahap cairan Jongin, disedot kembali batang yang melemas di mulutnya, mencoba meminta lebih.

"Sudah hyungh.." Jongin mulai rewel.

Dibersihkan dan disesapnya penis mungil itu dengan air liurnya hingga tidak ada lagi sisa sperma sedikitpun.

 **Chu~**

Sehun mengecup kilas penis Jongin yang kembali lemas setelah ia blowjob habis-habisan.

"Oke, sekarang biar aku pakaikan piyamamu" Sehun meraih piyama pink cerah yang sudah berjam-jam ia anggurkan di pinggir kasur.

Memakaikannya dengan hati-hati ditubuh Jongin.

Untuk informasi, sebenarnya Jongin sedari awal masuk ke kamar Sehun karena namja poker face itu menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sehun selalu menggantikan pakaiannya. Dan kalau tenggorokan Sehun haus, tinggal minum Jongin saja.

"Kainnya halus sekali hyung, aku yang keringatan bahkan jadi tidak kepanasan" Jongin berujar sembari mengamati Sehun yang mengikat pita pada satu-satunya tali piyama tipis menerawang itu.

"Ini kain sutra tipis terbaik Jongin" jemari Sehun sudah sangat gatal ingin menarik kembali simpul pita yang baru saja dipakainya. Piyama itu menerawang lekuk dan puting merah muda Jongin, menggodanya.

"Gomawo sudah membelikan ini. Hehe" Jongin duduk bersila dihadapan Sehun. Menanti dua tangan putih itu memakaikan celana piyama pada kedua kakinya.

"Hm.. tidak usah dipakai celananya" Sehun beranjak dari kasur. Memasukkan kembali celana piyama pink cerah Jongin kedalam lemari.

"Wae?" Jongin ikut berdiri. Sedikit risih karena Sehun bahkan tidak memakaikannya dalaman boxer atau apapun itu untuk bagian bawahnya.

"Biar kau lebih mudah pipis" Sehun berujar dengan wajah super datarnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia memang sedikit rewel untuk melepaskan celana. Maka dari itu, Jongin selalu membawa pulang pipisnya. Tidak mau pipis di sekolah (hayo.. siapa yang pulang sekolah bawa pulang pipis? Aku! Karena kamar mandinya cowok itu kering, jorok, dan bau.. jadi mending pipis di rumah, hehe)

"Hyung, aku lapar" Jongin duduk di pinggir kasur. Menatap Sehun yang barusaja menutup pintu lemari.

* * *

"Mau makan penis hyung?" sungguh Sehun tidak pernah sefrontal ini dihadapan orang lain. Bahkan dihadapan pelacur di bar sekalipun! Tapi dihadapan anak JHS ini dia jadi sangat-sangat-sangat mesum.

"Boleh, asal ada roti selai strawberry, susu, keju, dan spagheti" Jongin tidak mengindahkan penis Sehun. Yang dipikirannya hanya memakan roti selai strawberry, susu, keju, dan spagheti kesukaannya.

"Oke.. kau mau sosis besar?" Sehun mulai membujuk lagi. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan kehangatan mulut Jongin malam ini. Keinginan Oh Sehun tidak bisa dibantah.

"Sosis besar? Benarkah besar? Sebesar apa hyung?" Jongin terlihat sangat penasaran. Berlari kecil dan menggenggam erat bagian depan piyama biru gelap Sehun.

"Sebesar lenganmu.." sedikit menyeringai, Sehun mulai memeluk pinggang Jongin. Agak senang juga, anak tan yang menempel padanya ini memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seusia kelas 2 JHS. Lihatlah tubuh semampainya yang tingginya sampai setelinga Sehun. Pas sekali di pelukannya, mungil dan manis.

"Benarkah?" mata Jongin berbinar. Astaga.. anak ini manis dan masih JHS! Jangan sampai anak ini pertumbuhannya lebih pesat dan malah lebih tinggi darinya! Sehun akan rajin meminum vitamin pertumbuhan tulang agar bisa setinggi tiang listrik.

"Akan lebih besar jika kau bisa memakannya dengan benar" Sehun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Membawa Jongin kedalam gendongan bridalnya menuju pantry.

Mendudukkan Jongin di salah satu dari keempat kursi meja dapur.

Dengan sigap Sehun mulai mengeluarkan..

Apa hayo?

Mengeluarkan selai, roti tawar, keju, dan spagethi instan dari lemari pendingin. Diletakkannya di meja samping kompor.

Terlihat sangat ahli mengolah spagheti instan itu, merebusnya dalam air di panci, meniriskannya lalu diletakkan di piring segi empat berwarna putih, kemudian menuangkan pastanya. Selesai.

"Sehun hyung, aku ingin keju leleh di atasnya. Bukan keju parut" Jongin merengek kala Sehun hendak memarut keju kotak di tangannya.

"Hm" Sehun mengembalikan parutan keju kedalam lemari bawah kompor. Mencincang dadu semua keju kotak, dan memanaskannya di teflon hingga setengah melumer.

Harum keju mampu membuat perut Jongin berbunyi. Sehun tersenyum melihat pipi namja manis yang duduk menunggunya itu bersemu malu. Membuatnya semakin cepat memasak.

Diletakkan dadu-dadu keju lumer itu diatas spagheti, sisanya diletakkan di piring kecil.

Sehun kemudian memasukkan roti tawar itu kedalam pemanggang roti, sementara ia sibuk menuangkan susu putih segar kedalam gelas susu kesayangan Jongin.

 **TING~**

Akhirnya setangkup roti itu matang. Diletakkannya di piring beserta pisau plastik kecil dan selai strawberry gelasan kecil.

"Yey! Yey!" Jongin bersorak senang melihat Sehun yang menata segelas susu, sepiring spagheti, roti panggang dengan selai strawberry satu cup yang bisa ia oleskan sesuka hati, serta sepiring kecil keju semi meleleh yang menggiurkan.

"Makanlah, aku mau kekamar mandi dulu" Sehun pergi ke kamarmandi samping dapur.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok-Tok-Tok!**

Niatnya Sehun ingin kabur karena tidak tega. Masa Jongin sedang keroncongan hebat begitu malah ia paksa memakan-memblowjob-penis besarnya. Bisa-bisa anak itu muntah cairan bening karena perutnya tak berisi sama sekali. Atau malah keracunan sperma karena asam lambungnya langsung bereaksi dengan cairan spermanya.

"Sehun hyung masih pipis?" Jongin bertanya setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Ya" Sehun bohong. Sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit tadi ia pipis dulu.

"Masih lama?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun malah balas bertanya.

"Temani aku makan, Hyung~ Jongin takut sendiri" bahkan Sehun bisa melihat siluet tubuh ramping Jongin menempel di pintu kamar mandi layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk.

Gawat sekali, ia tidak boleh melihat Jongin makan! Bibir sensual bervolume dengan warna merah menggoda itu akan bergerak-gerak melahap makanan dan.. sisa di bibirnya membuatnya tidak tahan!

"Aku masih lama! Kau makan sendiri saja!" Sehun berteriak dari kamar mandi. Mengusir.

"Huh! Sehun hyung pipisnya lama! Lelaki impoten!" Jongin menendang pintu kamar mandi kesal. Beranjak untuk duduk kembali didepan makanannya yang mulai mendingin.

Segera ia makan spaghetinya sebelum mengeras.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEKK.. BLAAMMMM!**

Pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh sosok yang keluar dari ruang kamar mandi. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan seperti preman. Membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget dan tersedak. Segera ia minum susu dingin digelasnya hingga tandas setengahnya.

"Huh.. huh.. Sehun hyung jahat.." Jongin masih menstabilkan nafasnya. Lelehan susu yang ia minum brutal tadi memberi jejak erotis dari dagu hingga leher, bahkan kedalam piyamanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang impoten, bocah?!" Sehun dengan mata tajamnya segera duduk di meja makan, menggeret kursi Jongin sehingga anak tan itu duduk tepat didepan selangkangannya.

"Hukumanmu! Buka celanaku dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak impoten!" Sehun mendorong maju kepala Jongin hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan gundukan di selangkangan Sehun.

"Oke.." Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sehun hanya mampu menuruti keinginan mutlak lelaki dengan selisih usia tujuh tahun darinya.

"Cepat, kulum penisku" Sehun memerintah kembali.

 **Sreet..**

"Kyaaa! Besar sekali! A-ada bulunya.." Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu mengedipkan matanya cepat. Pipinya bersemu merah manis sekali dengan bibir plumnya yang bergerak-gerak menggumamkan entah apa.

"K-kau takut dengan yang berbulu?" Sehun memegangi penis lemasnya dengan beberapa bulu halus yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Ini wajar untuk lelaki matang yang sudah puber sepertinya. Tapi untuk anak kecil seperti Jongin.. apakah anak itu takut?

Benda berbulu seperti ini.. (tiba-tiba lagu _CicakRowo_ milik DidiKempot mengalun mengisi keheningan dapur-hha, silakan download lagu daerah jawa yang terkenal ini! Cinta lagu dalam negeri Yo!).

Minggu ini Sehun sengaja tidak bercukur, karena udara dingin, dan penis kebanggaannya akan mengkerut jika terlalu dingin, terutama testisnya yang akan bersembunyi mengecil tidak elit.

"K-kok jadi begini? Minggu lalu masih bersih.." Jongin bergidik. Apakah punyanya juga akan seperti itu jika sudah dewasa kelak? Iyuh..

"Karena sudah puber.." Sehun berujar lirih. Malu sekali rasanya. Entah kenapa, padahal mereka sesama laki-laki, sama-sama memiliki batang, sama-sama sama-sama.. ya.. sama-sama. Hehe

"Jongin mau kok membantu Sehun hyung bercukur.." anak tan itu berujar dengan pipinya yang bersemu manis. Jangan lupakan kedua iris indahnya yang menatap kesamping sayu.

"Ehem. Baiklah" Sehun turun dari meja, memakai kembali celana piyamanya dengan benar. Berjalan duluan kedalam kamar. Tepatnya, kamar mandi pribadinya.

Jongin berjalan malu-malu seperti kucing. Jika ia memiliki ekor, pasti ekor indahnya akan mengibas-ibas indah.

"Sehun hyung?" Jongin masuk terakhir. Mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Tidak usah ditanya, nanti jawabannya pasti sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.. 'Biar lebih leluasa'. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat imajinasi liar Sehun hampir meledak.

"Apa? Katanya mau membantu?" Sehun duduk dipinggir bathub. Celananya sudah tanggal tersampir di pundaknya. Memperlihatkan barang besarnya yang masih lemas itu berbulu.

Pervert sekali, tapi Jongin malah berlari memekik senang kepadanya. Seperti melihat Adam Levine yang semakin tampan dengan bulu-bulu halus di janggutnya -_-.

Direbutnya pencukur rambut dari tangan kanan Sehun.

"Hyung! Aku ingin mencukurnya, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kulitnya sedikit tersayat oke?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata memicing serta smirk anak nakalnya.

"MWO?! ANDWAE!" Sehun merebut kembali alat pencukur rambutnya. Anak kecil memang sangat berbahaya. Ini asset masa depannya bersama Jongin kelak. Kalau tidak ia rawat kesehatannya, kalau rusak bisa-bisa kelak ia tidak bisa memuaskan Jongin. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti Jongin akan selingkuh, mencari yang lebih strong dan membuatnya pingsan di ranjang. Atau malah.. menceraikannya! (pikiran Sehun udah kemana-mana padahal pacaran aja enggak -_- )

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengintip Sehun yang membelakanginya di dalam bathub.

"Kulit sekitar penis itu sensitif dan tipis Jongin, kalau luka susah sembuhnya" Sehun mencukur bulu-bulu sekitarnya dengan hati-hati. Alisnya berkerut tajam.

Jongin malah menumpukan dagunya di pundak Sehun, kalau sedang serius seperti itu, Sehun hyungnya adalah yang paling tampan. Intinya, anak kecil itu terpesona dengan wajah sempurna orang matang seperti Sehun.

"Hyung, aku mau memelukmu dari belakang" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang dewasa, Jongin sudah masuk kedalam bathub dan duduk dibelakang Sehun. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung lebar Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jongin, jangan peluk tubuhku, kau menghalangi pandanganku" Sehun menegur dengan dinginnya. Jahat.

"Baiklah, tapi disini dingin. Hyung tidak kedinginan?" karena keduanya sama-sama tidak memakai celana dan duduk mengangkang memunggungi didalam bathub yang dingin.

"Carilah sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan kita" Sehun selesai mencukur, mengambil tisu alasnya sebagai wadah hasil cukuran tadi dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Hyung kesini.. Jongin ingin sama Sehun hyung disini" Jongin merengek masih didalam bathub. Oooh.. manis ya, menggoda iman pula.

Sehun berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Masuk kedalam bathub dan duduk bersila didepan Jongin, masih dengan tanpa menggunakan celana. Woles sekali namja datar itu.

"Katanya kedinginan, kenapa malah duduk disini?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Karena kita akan bermain!" Jongin berseru senang dan tangannya menekan dua tombol di samping bathub. Mata Sehun horror melihat seringai jahil anak nakal tan didepannya itu. Yang Sehun tahu.. Jongin sengaja.

 **ZRAAAAZZZZZZHHHHH!**

Air hangat keluar dari sudut-sudut bathub, lalu shower diatas keduanya segera mengguyur kepala mereka.

Seringai Jongin berubah menjadi senyum manis kemenangan. Manjahili Sehun yung adalah yang terbaik.

"YAK! BOCAH NAKAL! KUHAMILI KAU!" suara teriakan Sehun menggema di dalam kamar mandi.

 **Srett.. Bruks..**

"Kya! Sehun hyung mesum~" Jongin memekik manis dengan sengaja, nakal. Sengaja melepaskan simpul pita, satu-satunya tali yang mengikat piyama suteranya, sehingga tubuhnya terekspose begitu saja didepan Sehun.

 **BRUK!**

"Kau memancing serigala, Jongin" Sehun menerjang Jongin. Memerangkap tubuh indah itu diantara kedua tangannya.

"Miaw~ makan aku serigala tampan, miaw~" Jongin mengeong dengan senyum manis dan kedua matanya yang mengerling nakal.

Tubuh keduanya basah air hangat shower, sedang air yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut bathub menggenangi hingga pinggang keduanya.

"Kurasa, aku ingin menyabuni seluruh tubuhmu hingga mengkilap indah, Jongin.." Sehun berbisik ditelinga namja sexy yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

* * *

 **Mengganggu Sehun hyung**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai all!**

 **BocahLanang** comeback with this FF!

Pedo Sehun doctor! Jongin kids JHS!

Jongin itu gak satu apatermen sama Sehun. Apatermen Jongin itu sebelahan sama apatermennya Sehun. Jadi Jongin sering nginep. Bahkan piyama berwarna cerah kayak cewek dan boxer pororo krong itu semua Sehun beli khusus buat Jongin.

Buat.. muasin pikiran mesum liarnya terhadap tubuh sexy Jongin, hehe.

Intinya, Jongin itu anak yang suka jahilin Sehun. Bikin Sehun jadi orang pedo yang only pedo ke Jongin. Gak bisa pedo ke anak laen. Bikin hidup Sehun susah tapi sekaligus seneng disaat yang bersamaan. Pokoknya akhirnya nanti Sehun bakal addict sama Jongin.

Hoho.. ringkasan ceritanya malah aku kasih tau nih.. (harusnya rahasia)

Oke! Review ya all!

 **Thanks Buat review kalian kemarin ^_^**

Salam HunKai!


	3. 3: Cicak di Dinding dan Tamu

_**Mengganggu Sehun Hyung!**_

* * *

©BocahLanang

MainPair: HunKai

For **HunKai in Luv event**

Other cast:

Kris (Jongin's gege)

Tao (Jongin's friend)

Chanyeol (Sehun's friend)

* * *

...

(Ooo.. Jadi dokter itu di dunia nyata ada yang belok ya? Baru tahu, thanks buat infonya ^^ Em.. buat yang tanya rasa sperma itu.. (kok jadi ngomongin beginian ya..) agak getir gimana gitu. Silakan coba sendiri(?) mau cobain spermaku (?) hehe)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#** **3** **: Cicak di Dinding dan Tamu**

* * *

...

 **TING-TONG~**

Jongin yang sedang dipeluk erat. Salah.

Sehun yang sedang mengangkangkan kedua kaki Jongin, hendak memasukan batangnya yang tegak berdiri didepan hole ketat Jongin akhirnya berhenti.

"Hyung, ada tamu" Jongin menepuk lengan berotot Sehun dengan pelan. Dan yang paling tua itu merengut tidak suka acaranya saat ini diganggu.

"Kau ambil piyama baru lalu bukakan pintu. Aku akan menyelesaikan _ini_ beberapa menit" Sehun mengangkat tubuh anak JHS itu untuk keluar bathub. Menanggalkan piyama Jongin yang basah kuyup yang masih menempel di pinggang ramping itu.

Sehingga kini tubuh tan sexy Jongin benar-benar naked berdiri didepan Sehun.

Dialiri bulir-bulir air dari deras shower diatas.

Benar-benar menggoda.

Membuat Sehun segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk 'bekerja' dibawah sana dengan kedua matanya yang tidak berkedip menatap lurus pada tubuh basah-basah sexy Jongin.

"Huh. Baiklah" Jongin berjalan dengan santainya, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang mempercepat permainan solonya sembari menatap punggung langsing dan butt bulat Jongin yang bergerak-gerak saat berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupa pakai celana Jong" Sehun mengingatkan pada _anak kecilnya_ itu. Bisa parah jika tamunya melihat Jongin tanpa celana. Jongin itu miliknya.

"Ya-ya-ya daddy!" Jongin keluar kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya kembali. Ish, namanya anak kecil, kalau ngambek itu sepele dan aneh.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding kaca abu-abu bermotif bunga pembatas kamar dengan kamar mandi.

Dari bathub lewat dinding semi transparan kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat siluet Jongin yang sedang mengelap buliran air dengan handuk ke seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Jongin menjenjangkan lehernya, mendongak untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu handuk itu turun ke dada rata indah itu, keperut, lalu kepunggung dan inilah yang ditunggu-

Jongin menungging sexy untuk mengeringkan dua butt bulatnya, lalu mengeringkan sela kaki jenjangnya dengan memasukkan handuk itu diantara kedua kakinya.

S-l-o-w-m-o-t-i-o-n.. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan kedua tangannya bergerak gila memanjakan penis besarnya yang sialnya masih juga belum mau selesai.

* * *

"Ahn~" good! Bahkan desahan saat penis mungil itu menggesek permukaan handuk mampu memberikan rangsangan hebat bagi Sehun dibawah sana.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit la-

 **BRAKK!**

"Aaa!" Sehun hampir copot jantungnya saat tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba menabrak dinding semi transparan tadi.

"Ehehehehe.. aku tahu loh.. kalau Sehun hyung melihatku" Jongin berbicara pada orang tua dibalik tembok.

Ternyata anak nakal itu sengaja melakukan striptease, em bukan tapi tontonan semi fulgar. Dengan sengaja.

Anak nakal yang suka menjahili orang tua. Benar-benar deh.

Wajah Sehun jadi datar sedatar jalan tol. Hancur sudah kesenangan-fantasi liar-nya setelah kaget melihat tubuh yang menjadi fokusnya malah membenturkan diri di tembok dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudah lekas bukakan pintunya" Sehun berujar datar, wajahnya jadi sangat flat dan ilfeel melihat siluet anak JHS yang menempel didinding seperti cicak.

Ada buntutnya, tapi kecil menggantung disela kakinya. Ya, kira-kira begitu gambaran siluet Jongin dari dinding dalam kamar mandi. Seperti cicak raksasa.

Aneh bentuknya.

"Oke captain!" Jongin mengambil selembar piyama sutera berwarna kuning. Lalu dari kamar mandi Sehun bisa melihat Jongin melakukan gerakan memakai celana. Bagus, anak itu penurut juga ternyata.

Eh tunggu dulu! Celana boxer pororo Jongin kan sedang ada di sini, di keranjang cucian. Celana Sehun ada di laci bawah, sedangkan Jongin mengambil di laci tengah.. yang isinya..

"Pay-pay Sehun Ajushi~" Jongin melambai centil dan dapat dilihat dari pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, sang anak manis itu berlari keluar-ke pintu kamar.

"Jongin kau jangan hanya pakai underwear!" Sehun berteriak dari kamar mandi. Celana Sehun itu kebesaran untuk Jongin. Kalau melorot bagaimana huh?

 **BLAM!**

Pintu kamar ditutup dari luar.

"Anak nakal.." Sehun menggeram lirih. Setidaknya bagian bawahnya sudah tidur kembali. Karena kehilangan mood setelah cicak jejadian tadi.

Merasa tubuhnya tidak segar, Sehun akhirnya mandi sebentar.

* * *

.

.

.

Ia segera mengambil celana training hitam bergaris putih dan kaos putih polos. Berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu.

Dimana terdengar dua suara berbeda. Yang satu tawanya seperti bocah. Tentusaja itu Jongin.

"Haha, geli~" suara Jongin sangat manis. Sehun jadi berpikiran yang iya-iya.

"Wah penismu masih kecil, Bear" suara berat itu membuat mata Sehun memicing tajam. Dahinya berkedut-kedut kesal seperti ada persimpangan disana.

"Kenapa celana dalam Jongie dilepas?" pernyataan Jongin merupakan bencana.

"Karena celananya kebesaran Bear, ini bukan milikmu kan? Lebih baik kau tidak usah pakai celana" suara berat itu, seperti Chanyeol.

Dasar teman yadong, merebut Jonginienya!

"Ah~ janganh dimakan~" suara Jongin menjadi mendesah. Dan perumpamaan blowjob itu..

Shit!

Segera Sehun berlari cepat menuju ruang tamu.

"Dobi beraninya kau menyentuh Jonginieku!" Sehun yang sudah sampai diambang pintu langsung mengeraskan suara tegasnya pada namja tinggi.

Suaranya menggema di segala penjuru ruangan bagai singa jantan mengaung.

Dan namja tinggi itu sedang membelakanginya, berjongkok membenamkan kepalanya di selangkangan Jongin yang terbuka lebar. Sehun bisa lihat penis kecil Jongin masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut lelaki itu dengan mudahnya seperti mengemut permen loli kecil lima ratusan.

Sehun makin berang layaknya anak kecil yang permen loli kesukaannya dimakan anak lain.

"Sehun hyung jangan ganggu. Pergi saj-Ah~" perkataan Jongin digantikan desahan ketika lelaki berambut cepak hitam itu menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur di sana.

Bahkan Jongin mendangak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Jemari lentiknya menjambaki rambut hitam cepak lelaki tinggi yang masih sibuk mengulum penis Jongin.

"Kurangajar. Jangan menyentuh milikku!" Sehun berjalan cepat dan menarik kerah kemeja biru gelap yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Membuat kulumannya lepas begitusaja dan dibuahi erangan kecewa dari bibir manis Jongin.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa menarikku be-"

 **BUAKH!**

Dipukulnya pelipis lelaki tinggi itu hingga tersurung kebelakang berakhir duduk disofa.

Kuat juga pukulan dokter muda Oh itu.

Perkataan lelaki tinggi itu tidak selesai karena keburu bogem Sehun menghantam wajahnya. Kepalanya menunduk memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

* * *

Sehun masih tidak mempedulikan lelaki bersuara berat yang duduk terkapar disana. Ia segera menggiring tubuh Jongin untuk berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Jongin, kau milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku" suara Sehun lembut tapi tanpa bisa ditolak. Tangan kanan pucatnya itu menyibak piyama kuning Jongin, meraih penis lemas itu, menggenggamnya erat, lalu mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahn-ahn-nggh.." hanya desahan dan rematan jemari-jemari lentik Jongin pada pundak lebar Sehun yang mampu menenangkan Sehun.

Dibenamkan wajahnya dileher jenjang Jongin. Mencium aroma tubuh Jongin, memastikan jika leher itu tidak dijamah.

"Oh Sehun. Kau melarangku menyentuh Bearku?" suara berat namja itu bahkan terdengar tidak kesakitan padahal pukulan Sehun cukup nyaring terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentusaja Jongin adalah milikk- astaga!" Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratannya dari tubuh Jongin termasuk jamahan tangan kanannya yang terlepas begitusaja.

Mata sipitnya menatap horor pada namja yang masih terduduk angkuh di sofa dengan pelipis sedikit berdarah itu.

Sehun mengumpat lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan handuk di kepalanya tadi.

Sedangkan Jongin masih menatap polos dan mempertahankan kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher kokoh Sehun.

"Ya, Jongin milikku" lelaki tinggi itu menyerka pelipisnya dan mendapati darah mengotori tangannya.

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak bilang jika yang datang itu-aigo!" Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"My Bear, kemari" lelaki itu menepuk pahanya memerintahkan Jongin duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau tidak tanya, Sehun hyung. Kau sih asal hajar saja" dijulurkan lidahnya pada dokter muda didepannya yang sedang frustasi itu, dikecupnya pipi putih Sehun.

Setelah memberi harapan palsu, Jongin segera berlari dan duduk dipangkuan sang lelaki tinggi tampan tadi.

"A-aku minta maaf, hyung" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan lelaki yang bisa dibilang seniornya di dunia kedokteran.

"Jangan maafkan dia, gege. Dia telah membuatmu gagal meminumku" Jongin memunggungi Sehun. Duduk di pangkuan gegenya yang tampan itu, mengusap pelan pipi putih gegenya.

"Apakah menghukumnya untuk tidak bertemu denganmu seminggu itu cukup?" dan gegenya itu beralih mengusap surai halus Jongin.

' _No! Aku tidak sanggup!'_ Sehun berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Jangan hyung, nanti Jongin rindu pada Sehun hyung" Jongin merajuk imut.

' _Good wife!'_ Sehun menyanjung Jongin dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum pervert begitu heh?" gege Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sanksi pada namja yang ia serahi untuk menjaga adik angkat semata wayangnya itu.

Tidak dipasrahi juga sih..

Kesibukan pekerjaan kakaknya sebagai kepala rumah sakit swasta terbaik di Korea Selatan itu membuat Jongin beralih bermain dengan Sehun.

Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu jika Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dalam artian 'bermain'.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak Kris hyung, maafkan aku" Sehun duduk di samping Kris. Hyungnya Jongin yang duduk angkuh di sofa.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, sana, hush!" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris karena Sehun yang tak kunjung melaksanakan keinginan adik manisnya, mau tidak mau Sehun memberi jarak satu meter dari KrisKai yang sedang duduk berpangkuan-berpelukan-bersentuhan- dan _skinshit-brothershit_ lainnya yang memuakkan menurut Sehun.

Ya, yang ditonjok Sehun tadi bukan Chanyeol.

Melainkan sosok naga garang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kris.

Kakak laki-lakinya Jongin.

Perlu digaris miring?

Oke, Kris adalah kakak _laki-lakinya Jongin._

Perlu dikurangi beberapa kata agar lebih selas? Oke..

Kakak _laki-lakinya Jongin.._

 _Laki-lakinya Jongin.._

 _Laki-lakinya.._

Fuck! Kalian benar!

Ya, Kris itu namjannya Jongin!

Tentusaja lihatlah tadi Kris dengan lahap memblowjob penis mungil Jongin.

Faktanya, Jongin itu anak dari teman bibinya Kris. Tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, dan saat kedua orang tua Jongin meninggal akibat kecelakaan, Kris dengan susah payah berhasil menjadikan Jongin miliknya.

Sialnya, status Jongin malah menjadi adiknya.

Sehun bahkan akan tertawa setiap mengingat itu. Setidaknya Sehun bukan sosok berstatus 'kakak' dari seorang anak manis-Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama 'hyung' mu itu sedari tadi? Bahkan kau belum masuk apatermen kita" Kris bertanya sembari menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam piyama kuning halus yang dikenakan tubuh Jongin.

Sehun memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Karena bagaimanapun juga Kris sudah melepas celana dalam Sehun yang dipakai Jongin tadi. Jadi sekarang bagian bawah Jongin benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Tangan gege nakal.." Jongin mendesis memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, sedikit mendangak. Wow.

"Jongin" Sehun akhirnya tidak tahan dengan pemandangan merusak hati tepat disampingnya itu segera memanggil namja manisnya dengan suara dominantnya.

"Sehun hyungh.. ah.." Jongin mengerling nakal pada Sehun yang hidungnya sudah kembang kempis di sampingnya itu. Haha, mengganggu Sehun hyung benar-benar hobinya.

"Ada kamar kosong?" Kris bertanya sembari menjilat leher jenjang Jongin yang manis itu.

Diberikannya smirk tajam pada namja pucat disampingnya yang _kurang status_ untuk merebut Jongin darinya. Setidaknya status Kris saat ini lebih berkuasa daripada Sehun yang bukan apa-apanya Jongin.

Lihatlah wajah Sehun yang tertekuk-tekuk itu. Pemandangan menghibur. Jarang bisa menyiksa namja dingin itu sampai seperti itu.

' _gue tahu kalo adiknya jahil dan suka ngerjain orang.. tapi gue baru tahu kalo kakaknya yang naga itu juga kerjaannya manas-manasin hati orang!'_ Sehun cuma bisa duduk diem disitu saat Kris seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam kamar kosong yang biasa jadi tempat ngungsinya si Chanyeol.

 **Blam!**

Suara kuncian pintu setelah pintu tertutup membuat mata Sehun membola dan bibirnya berbentuk 'o'.

"Ah.. Kris gege.. i-iyah disituh.. nyaah..!" suara desahan merdu Jongin bahkan terdengar hingga ruang tamu.

"Ya Tuhan! Jonginku!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya berteriak merana di ruang tamu.

Semoga Sehun tidak gila setelah malam panas KrisKai yang suaranya live masuk kedalam gendang telinganya semalam suntuk.

* * *

 **Mengganggu Sehun hyung**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai all!**

 **BocahLanang** comeback with this FF!

Pedo Sehun doctor! Jongin kids JHS!

Jongin itu gak satu apatermen sama Sehun. Apatermen Jongin itu sebelahan sama apatermennya Sehun. Jadi Jongin sering nginep. Bahkan piyama berwarna cerah kayak cewek dan boxer pororo krong itu semua Sehun beli khusus buat Jongin.

Buat.. muasin pikiran mesum liarnya terhadap tubuh sexy Jongin, hehe.

Intinya, Jongin itu anak yang suka jahilin Sehun. Bikin Sehun jadi orang pedo yang only pedo ke Jongin. Gak bisa pedo ke anak laen. Bikin hidup Sehun susah tapi sekaligus seneng disaat yang bersamaan. Pokoknya akhirnya nanti Sehun bakal addict sama Jongin.

Hoho.. ringkasan ceritanya malah aku kasih tau nih.. (harusnya rahasia)

Oke! Review ya all!

Salam HunKai!


	4. 4: Let's Sleep Together

Akhirnya FF ini Update!

Yeey!

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _ **Mengganggu Sehun Hyung!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

©BocahLanang

MainPair: HunKai

* * *

For **HunKai in Luv event**

* * *

Other cast:

Kris (Jongin's gege)

Tao (Jongin's friend)

Chanyeol (Sehun's friend)

...

(Kris itu kepala rumah sakit.. maksudnya di otak BocahLanang itu si Kris adalah seorang dokter senior yang udah ahli sekali, bahkan punya rumah sakit sendiri dan jadi kepala rumah sakitnya. Dan si Sehun itu dokter muda berbakat yang kerja di rumah sakitnya Kris. Lalu si Chanyeol adalah seniornya Sehun, usianya lebih tua lima tahun dari Sehun, tapi pinteran si Sehun)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#4: Let'** **s Sleep Together**

* * *

...

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Ia masih berjaga di dapur.

Memilih menghindar dari suara KrisKai yang menyesakkan hatinya. Matanya sembab dengan mata panda kentara. Diam-diam menangisi hole kesayangannya yang dijamah naga biadab.

"Bocah.. kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu.." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di meja marmer. Menatap masakannya yang belum selesai dimakan Kai.

Sudah mendingin dan kejunya kembali beku.

Setidaknya bersembunyi didapur tidak akan mendengar desahan KrisKai di kamar tempat biasa Chanyeol menginap.

"Aku mau masuk juga.." tangan Sehun mulai mengelus adik besarnya dari luar celana.

Matanya menjadi sendu ingin menitikkan air mata. Tapi ia lelaki. Pantang menangis.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, Sehun malah seperti lelaki tua-tua jones. Penis nganggur.

Melankolis.

"Kasihan kamu penis gede, gak bisa masuk sarang.." Sehun mulai masukin tangannya kedalam celana trainingnya. Biarin lah, ngehibur diri sendiri yang kurang sentuhan bocah kesayangan.

Setelah diraba-raba sampe tegang, akhirnya gak enak juga onani didalem celana. Akhirnya Sehun melorotin sedikit celananya.

Ah.. lega. Dingin-dingin suasana AC bikin tambah greget.

Sehun jadi senyum-senyum mesum ala yehet kesurupan nempelin kepalanya di meja tapi tangan gerak cepet di bawah.

"Ah.. good.. Jongin.." Sehun pikirannya mulai kotor, napasnya jadi memburu panas tubuhnya ikut maju mundur berlawanan dengan gerakan solo tangannya dibawah sana.

Mikirin posisi masukin Jongin ala kamasutra dari yang ecek-ecek sampe yang paling hot. Yang berputar dibenaknya cuma Jongin-paha mulus, Jongin-bibir merah bengkak basah mengkilap, Jongin-pinggang langsing penuh kissmark, Jongin-leher jenjang menengadah, Jongin-mata sayu minta digagahi, Jongin-mengerang nikmat, Jongin-menggeliat meminta lebih, Jongin-mendesahkan namanya, Jongin-butt bulat kenyal bergoyang-goyang, Jongin-jemari lentik mencengkram bahu kekarnya, Jongin-kulit tan mengkilap mulus sexy, Jongin-hole sempit mencengkram penisnya hingga-

"Jongiinn!"

* * *

 **Croot! Crooooot! Croott!**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dan otaknya konslet kebanyakan mikirin adegan Jongin ngangkang ngedesah sexy akhirnya Sehun out juga.

"Hah.. lega.. akhirnya selese.. terserah nanti pagi aja bersihin lantainya.." Sehun akhirnya lemes. Dengan begini ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Sleep after sex(?).

Tangannya yang basah sperma ia biarin begitu aja menggantung.

Penisnya juga masih pra-ejakulasi, ngeluarin sperma meski sedikit. Nanti aja pake celana, biar abis dulu spermanya.

Kantuk mulai menyerang Sehun. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan dia bisa merasa lega sesaat dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya untuk tidur.

Siap memimpikan bocah sexy kesayangannya.

"Jongin mau lagi.. aaa.." entah tapi kayak udah masuk ke mimpi, Sehun sayup-sayup mendengar suara _bocah sex dollnya_ itu mendesah minta spermanya lagi buat diminum.

"Haup! Hemh henak.. srluuuppt..!"

 **DEG!**

"Aaa!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan mundur kebelakang. Megangin titit lemesnya yang gak tau kenapa di kolong meja tadi dilahap sama siapa. Ngeri coy.. anget-anget basah lembut enak gimana gitu. Familiar.

"Sehun hyung? Kok pergi?" sosok dengan piyama kuning itu berpose ala uke siap doggy style dibawah kolong meja. Bedanya yang disodorin ke dia bukan butt sexy, tapi wajah minta digagahi.

Gila! Sehun langsung kepikiran JAV (Japan adult video) yang ceritanya Sex di kolong meja dapur.

Mulai tegang lagi tu big hunnienya.

"Bocah, ngapain kamu disitu?" Sehun bertanya sambil ngedehem keras. Suaranya udah mulai berat nih. Inget! Sehun itu laki-laki. Liat begituan sifatnya langsung nyerang. Secara, laki-laki itu punya pedang. Apalagi pedangnya Sehun super jumbo.

Yang gede suka sama yang sempit-sempit, apalagi punya Jongin. wuih.. nikmat!

"Lagi.. emh.. minumh.. spermanya hyungh.. srluptt.." Jongin ngejilatin sekitar mulutnya yang belepotan cairan putih Sehun.

Mencoba bersikap bijak dan dewasa, Sehun berdehem sesaat untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

* * *

Setelah bertarung dengan hormon, Sehun akhirnya ngedeketin makhluk paling sexy berkulit tan eksotis itu dan ikutan jongkok dibawah meja.

Mengembalikan kursi sehingga dua kaki kursi bagian depan itu ia gunakan untuk sandaran punggung.

Tangannya mulai onani dan megangin bulge gedenya didepan Kai. Bukan mesum didepan anak dibawah umur kok. Cuma Kai kayak lagi live menggoda gitu, jadi deh Sehun terangsang.

Kalo diliat-liat lagi, euh.. jangan liat terus, nanti kelepasan malah ngehamilin anak orang yang paling sexy didepannya itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, oke deh penampilannya sexy kayak ready disodok gitu. Gak pake bawahan, penis mungil menggantung. Keliatan diantara dua kaki jenjangnya yang menekuk. Apalagi piyama kuning yang melorot memperlihatkan bahu kanan kirinya. Dada rata siap dikasih tanda, dan lidah basah nan hangat yang menjilat sensual ujung kanan kiri bibir merekah merahnya.

Kok malah kayak geisha ya? Piyamanya jadi kayak kimono mini. Mantab!

"Hyungh.." Jongin menatap sayu pada Sehun. Lidahnya terjulur memperlihatkan sperma Sehun yang menetes diujungnya. So dangerous.

"Apa? Mau sosis?" Sehun mengangkangkan kaki kurusnya yang celana training hitamnya udah nyampir di sandaran kursi entah sejak kapan. Intinya mereka sama-sama gak pake bawahan sama sekali.

"Mau.." hidung mungil itu mulai mengendus-endus ujung penis besar Sehun. Sesekali dijilat lubang itu. Sosis kesukaannya.

"Kamu kok bisa banget bikin orang jadi ingin ngehamilin kamu?" Sehun bertanya sembari ngusak rambut dark brownnya bocah manis yang lagi maen urut big hunnie pake jemari lentik tangannya.

"Aku cuma mau dihamilin sama Sehun hyung~" Jongin mulai ngecup pangkal penisnya Sehun. Ah.. anget.. lembut banget bibirnya.

"Good wife.." namja putih red. om-om itu mengusak sayang rambut halus Jongin.

"Loh?" Sehun langsung ngangkat tangan kanannya waktu ngerasaain basah-basah di poni anak manis-boneka sexnya itu.

"Apa hyung?" Kai mendongak masih dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut pada ujung penisnya. Bencana! Ia ingin memperkosa anak itu sekarang juga!

"Ehm! Kamu.. sejak kapan ada dibawah meja makan ini?" Sehun nunjuk meja makan diatasnya. Ya, mereka berdua kan sekarang dibawah meja makan.

"Sejak Sehun hyung bergumam aku belum menghabiskan makanan yang Sehun nyung buat" Kai menjawab dengan sangat polos.

Astaga! Jadi sejak awal huh?

Dia melihat bagaimana tangan nistanya itu beronani dan bergerak kesetanan sambil menyebut nama Kai?

Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga.

"Jongin haus, jadi Jongin mau minum. Tapi menurutku.. meminum sperma hyung lebih enak.. Jadi Jongin langsung saja turun ke kolong meja dan menunggu sperma hyung muncrat" Jongin mulai mengulum lahap kulup penis Sehun yang semakin membesar.

God!

Sehun terangsang sekarang.

Yah.. antara terangsang dan malu. Tapi lebih besar terangsangnya karena butt Kai bergoyang-goyang kekanan kiri disana seirama dengan gerakan naik turun blowjobnya.

"Kamu kok gak bilang-bilang kalau mau minum spermanya hyung? Padahal hyung bisa kasih banyak.. terutama buat disini" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh hole Jongin.

"Ahmngmh.." desahan Jongin terhalang besarnya penis Sehun. Namun memberi efek luar biasa bagi penis Sehun.

"Fuck! Jongin, ayo buat anak!" Sehun menarik bahu anak sexy itu agar berhenti memblowjob penisnya.

* * *

"Tapi hyung~" Jongin merengek dan berjalan mundur. Kabur?

"Jangan bermain-main dengan hyung! Wu Jongin! Kemari biar hyung bisa memasukimu hingga berdarah-darah!" Sehun ikut keluar. Keluar dari kolong meja maksudnya.

Cukup susah karena ia orang dewasa. Jadi harus merunduk. Sial.

"Hyung harus bantu Jongie menghabiskan makanan ini.. hehe" Jongin sudah mengangkang dengan posisi rebah diatas meja.

Dan entah sejak kapan, di kanan kiri tubuh sexy indah itu, piring-piring makan tadi terjajar rapih.

Santapan luar biasa. Sehun menelan air liurnya yang entah mengapa memproduksi banyak sekali hanya karena melihat piyama tersingkap memperlihatkan butt bulat, hole sempit merah, penis mungil yang tegak, dada bidang dengan nipple tegang keras semerah cherry.. dan.. astaga.. bibirnya masih belepotan sperma.. pandangannya sayu pula!

"Jongin.. kamu satu-satunya makanan hyung malam ini" Sehun mulai naik keatas meja. Merangkak, namun kaki kanan Jongin yang jenjang itu menjejak perut six packnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa maju lebih dekat.

"Wae?" Sehun tidak suka jika acaranya diganggu.

Jemari Jongin melepas satu-satunya simpul piyama itu.

 **Srreet..**

Kain itu terbuka menampangkan tubuh polos dengan lekuk remaja belia yang kencang dan belum matang.

Sangat menggiurkan.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Aku mau menghabiskan susu ini dulu, hyung" Jongin meraih segelas susu yang tinggal setengahnya.

Sudah dingin.

Sehun hanya menatap tanpa minat pada gelas yang dipegang jemari lentik Jongin.

* * *

 **Plash! Srrrssssshh...**

"A!" Sehun memekik dengan mata melotot kaget. Adrenalinnya terpicu ketika gerakan slow motion susu putih itu tertumpah diatas tubuh Jongin yang berkulit tan.

Kontras dan menggairahkan.

"Jilat tubuhku.. ah.. Sehun hyungh.. eengh.." tubuh itu menggeliat merasakan dinginnya susu yang ia tumpahkan di dada dan perutnya.

"Kau salah mengambil langkah, baby.." Sehun meraih kaki kanan Jongin yang menjejak perutnya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera mendekat dan menyerang Jongin.

"Aah.. Lidah Sehun-hyungh.. panash.. oh.." Jongin meremat helai rambut cepak Sehun. Menikmati liuk lidah Sehun yang menjilati manisnya susu di tubuh sexy Jongin.

Kalau begini, setiap hari Sehun mau minum susu, asal susunya dituangkan di tubuh naked Jongin.

 **CPK! CRUUUPTT..**

"Aaangh~" dada Jongin membusung merasakan sedotan kuat di nipple kirinya. Sehun melumat dan menyedot nipple kemerahan itu dengan kuat dan bernafsu.

"Manis.. aku suka" Sehun lanjut menjilati perut anak manis dibawahnya.

 **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"Eungh! Ah~" rangsangan hebat diterima Jongin ketika lidah panas Sehun menjilati pusarnya yang dipenuhi susu putih.

"Kau seperti coklat leleh manis yang disiram susu, sayang.. nikmat" Sehun masih menjilati seluruh tetes susu itu hingga tubuh Jongin benar-benar bersih.

"Ah.. ah.. sudah hyung.. eumh.." jemari Jongin memijat lembut punggung lebar Sehun. Menandakan betapa nikmat permainan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Sehun masih saja asik mengulum dan menggigiti puting mencuat Jongin.

"Baiklah.." dengan tidak rela Sehun melepas kulumannya. Memperlihatkan nipple merah membengkak mengkilat oleh liur Sehun.

"Hyung mau spageti?" Jongin mengambil sepiring spageti dingin itu. Ditumpahkannya di pinggulnya hingga membentuk seperti rok.

"Wow.. aku penasaran, apa yang ada dibalik rok spagetimu, sayang" Sehun menunduk dan mulai memakan satu persatu helai spageti di pinggul Jongin.

Hingga habis.

"Ah! ah! eungh! Lagih.. oh.." tubuh anak itu mengejang merasakan lidah lembut Sehun menjilati testisnya dan melahapnya rakus.

* * *

 **Clps..**

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk kesehatanmu, sayang" Sehun mengambil piring berisi roti. Dibuangnya roti dingin yang keras tidak enak itu.

Ia hanya mengambil cup strawberry kesukaan Jongin.

Diambilnya dengan pisau, lalu dioleskan pada penis besarnya.

"Makan banana strawberrymu, baby" Sehun duduk mengangkang memegangi penis besarnya untuk mengarah pada Jongin yang merangkak menggoda. Sedang tangan satunya menuntun Jongin untuk melahap penis besarnya.

 **Haup!**

"Eunghm.. enhak.. eumh.." anak manis itu berusaha bicara meski penis besar benar-benar memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Bibir penuh itu sangat lembut menyedot penis besar Sehun. Membuat lelaki matang itu tidak sabar merasakan tubuh remaja muda didepannya.

 **Srluupt..**

"Ahh..." mulut Jongin terbuka dengan lidah terjulur. Kedua kelopak matanya sayu menatap Sehun.

Bibir merah merekah yang kotor sperma kering. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir bawah itu dengn kepala penisnya yang barusaja di blowjob.

"Hyungh.." Jongin mendesah menggoda.

Sebelah tangannya memegangi penis mungilnya.

Sebelahnya lagi memelintir nipple kirinya sendiri.

"Aku mau hyungh.." anak 15 tahun itu mendesah sexy.

"Bocah, kau benar-benar.." Sehun mendekat pada anak manis itu. Diangkatnya dengan mudah tubuh Jongin ke pangkuannya.

"Gendong aku ke sana" Jongin mengalungkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang berotot Sehun. Dan tangan kanannya di leher kokoh Sehun.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya menunjuk dengan telunjuknya pada kompor listrik disisi kulkas.

"Mau memasak?" Sehun bertanya dengan kalem. Entah, tapi ia merasa semakin dewasa setelah bersanding(?) dengan anak manis manja-Jongin.

"Ne, aku mau pisang keju.." suara desahan Jongin membuat penis Sehun semakin membesar dan mengeras.

* * *

 **GREP!**

"rhmmh.." Sehun mendesis nikmat ketika kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam kuat pangkal penis besarnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ppali hyung, pisangnya sudah keras" Jongin mulai menaik turunkan tangannya. Menghandjob penis besar yang bersih berotot kuat itu.

"Sabarkan dirimu sayang.. ssh" Sehun beranjak dari atas meja makan.

Menggendong tubuh Jongin hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jongin sendiri merasa kagum melihat kekuatan Sehun. Terutama gurat otot lengan itu. Bentuknya yang kekar.. Jongin amat suka.

Sehun dengan cekatan menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan potongan keju kedalam teflon.

Perlahan keju itu meleleh dan terciumlah aroma memikat.

 **KLIK!**

Jemari lentik Jongin mematikan api yang melelehkan keju.

"Sehun nyung.. pisang keju.. penis keju.." dengan cepat Jongin turun dari gendongan Sehun. Menuang keju leleh pada gelas tuang.

"Apa maumu, sayang?" namja putih itu was-was.

Mana mungkin penis besar gagahnya itu dituangi keju leleh panas yang barusaja turun dari kompor.

"Aaa.." bibir menggoda Jongin terbuka seolah menunggu penis memasukinya.

 **Srruuuullppt..**

Benar saja, Jongin meminum keju leleh itu hingga beberapa detik. Tidak, Jongin tidak memperdulikan apapun. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat.

Jongin segera mendekat pada Sehun. Meraih penis besar berurat itu. Mengecup ujungnya berkali-kali.

"Saranghae.." bibir tipis Sehun bergumam lirih yang sayangnya Jongin tidak dengar.

 **HAUP!**

Jongin memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya yang dipenuhi keju leleh.

"Aah.. lembut dan hangat.." Sehun mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

Sebelah tangannya memegang pinggir meja makan agar tidak jatuh. Dan tangan sebelahnya lagi mengusak rambut pink halus Jongin. Menikmati sensasi permainan ukenya.

* * *

 **Mengganggu Sehun hyung**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Hai all!**

 **BocahLanang** comeback with this FF!

Pedo Sehun doctor! Jongin kids JHS!

Jongin itu gak satu apatermen sama Sehun. Apatermen Jongin itu sebelahan sama apatermennya Sehun. Jadi Jongin sering nginep. Bahkan piyama berwarna cerah kayak cewek dan boxer pororo krong itu semua Sehun beli khusus buat Jongin.

Buat.. muasin pikiran mesum liarnya terhadap tubuh sexy Jongin, hehe.

Intinya, Jongin itu anak yang suka jahilin Sehun. Bikin Sehun jadi orang pedo yang only pedo ke Jongin. Gak bisa pedo ke anak laen. Bikin hidup Sehun susah tapi sekaligus seneng disaat yang bersamaan. Pokoknya akhirnya nanti Sehun bakal addict sama Jongin.

Hoho.. ringkasan ceritanya malah aku kasih tau nih.. (harusnya rahasia)

* * *

Oke! Review ya all!

Salam HunKai!


End file.
